Nervous Nights
by Your Dark Desires
Summary: While trying to get rid of nerves, Holly Potter's thoughts drift to some... interesting places. Fem!Harry. Smut.


The crimson sheets tangled between her legs as she tossed and turned, sleep did not seem willing to come. The room was near silent, the only sound came from the gentle breathing of her roommates, and the occasional not so gentle snore from Lavender in the bed beside her. A thin sliver of moonlight peeked through the thin gap in the curtains of her tall, four poster bed, lending a faint shimmer where it fell upon her pale skin.

Tomorrow was a big day for Holly Potter. Tomorrow she would lead her Gryffindor quidditch team for the first time. That alone made her nervous enough, without the additional pressure of having to play Slytherin. Without having to come up against Him.

He'd be there. That arrogant smirk would do what it always did to her; make her blood boil.

He didn't even know what he could do to her. How those stormy grey eyes could rile her up so. His quick wit making her flush red, both in anger andexcitement. How his touch could make her knees go weak...

The familiar thoughts brought that same old yearning to her. How she longed for him to just take control. To pull her into a broom closet and just have his wicked way with her. For him to lay her down on this bed and ravish her. To use his skilled fingers to make her moan and cry out. To spend all night slowly making love, over and over again.

These thoughts were on her mind as she finally drifted off to sleep.

The steamy, hot water sprayed over her, soothing her tired muscles and washing away her aches and pains. She'd been in there for almost half an hour, the rest of the team long since dressed and gone. She remained, enjoying the feeling of success and relief now the pressure for her team to do well lifted.

She heard the noise of the changing room's door being opened. Soft footsteps slowly came closer. "Katie? Ginny?" she called, "Is that you?" The only answer was a deep chuckle. A man's laugh.

"Ron!" gasped Holly in outrage. "What are you doing in here? This is the girl's changing room!" The chuckle grew into a full blown laugh, its tone slightly mocking.

Turning around in anger, she was ready to berate whatever boy had thought he could come in here, trying to catch a glimpse of her in the shower. She peered through the steam and water dripping out of her hair, her vision temporarily obscured.

"Hello, Potter." Said Draco Malfoy.

She let out a high pitched squeak, her hands moving to cover herself. A blush spread over her body "Malfoy," said the girl, her rage clear in her voice. "What, in the name of Merlin, are you doing in here?"

He didn't reply, he just started to walk closer, that damnable smirk on his face. Now that she looked, she could see that he was clothed only in a towel, tied around his waist. His bare chest was lightly muscled and a small trail of lightly coloured hair led down to more interesting places.

"Well," he drawled. "I thought you might be a bit lonely over here all on your own. That maybe you might want some... company."

His smouldering gaze met hers and he continued to step closer, he was almost in the shower with her by now. Holly was stunned, her initial outrage started to fade as she started to imagine the possibilities.

He took one more step and he was upon her, mouth crashing down to meet hers. Holly's hands moved up, around his neck, to pull him closer, melding their bodies together. The towel around his waist unravelled, leaving them both bare to the world. With one more step they were under the shower head.

Water poured down, all over their bodies, as they kissed. Their tongues locked together in a sensual dance.

Any thoughts of resisting had long since passed as he turned her around, her front up against the wall of the shower cubicle. His breath was hot on her neck, softly kissing, sucking and biting, marking her as his. His arousal pressed hard up against her firm behind. His hands roamed up and down with abandon. One on her breasts, nipples firm with arousal, kneaded and pinched, sending pulses of pleasure through her chest. The other edged lower, down between her legs.

His fingers danced in and out, teasing her outer lips. His thumb just brushed, ever so lightly, against her sensitive mound. She leaned backwards, arching her back and grinding her behind up against him.

"Malfoy," she moaned. "Stop playing. I need you. Now."

Reaching behind her, she grabbed hold of his long, hard member and guided it in between her legs to rest up against her entrance. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to leave finger marks. In one, quick, smooth movement he thrust hard into her.

Her knees went weak as he pounded into her. His hands on her hips the only thing that kept her from slumping against the wall, unable to support herself from the pleasure she was feeling. In and out he moved, his pace fast and relentless. His member moved deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust, bringing her to the very edge of ecstasy but never letting her tip over the cliff of her climax.

She could feel herself becoming hoarse from screaming, long, loud moans of pleasure. She couldn't stop the sounds from leaving her mouth. Every thrust had an accompanying moan, the noise peaking as their bodies met, hips slapping against each other.

The water continued to stream down, making their bodies slippery and their every movement together slick.

His rhythm started to get erratic as his self control weakened. His thrusts now got faster and faster, harder and harder. the sound of their bodies meeting was dampened by the water flowing between them.

One last time he thrust and she came.

She woke up with a gasp. Her sheets were damp with sweat and her own juices. The fingers of one hand were buried deep inside of her.

"Wake up, Holly!" cried Parvati, from beside her bed. "Your match is in an hour."

Holly sighed, her head dropping down onto her pillow.

_It was only a dream. How was she going to face Him today after this._

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
